


Legolas?

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint calls Tony on something he said...</p><p>for sharpiesgal!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas?

"What did you call me?"

"Legolas."

"Legolas? Really?"

"Please tell me you were civilized enough to have read Tolkien."

"Yes I read Tolkien."

"Thank God, I was beginning to wonder about the educational systems."

"You dubbed me a pretty elf with pretty long hair?"

"He's good with a bow. You're good with a bow. See where I'm going here?"

"I might forgive you. The elf is fuckable."

"You're fuckable."

"We might have that in common."

"You have to be good with your hands."

"Would you like a demonstration."

"I might have to take you up on that offer."

"Might?"

"Definitely."

"Good answer Tony."


End file.
